


Le sourire de Rabbi

by camille_miko



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: M/M, Religious love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: Quand Judas embrasse Jésus, il prend conscience de tout ce qu'il va perdre. De tout ce qu'il perd. (Attention, relation de type "mystique" et non "physique")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Si l’histoire ci-dessous est à moi, le reste fait parti du patrimoine mondial de la littérature et/ou de la foi, selon vos opinions personnelles. L’image dont je m’inspire au début est « Le baiser de Judas » par Giotto.  
> Prompt : Quand Judas embrasse Jésus, il entend les pièces d'or...ou autre se passant juste après la trahison. Angst, drama...

Il y avait une foule autour d’eux. D’un côté, il y avait les compagnons. Ils étaient mi-choqués, mi-furieux, certains déjà armés de bâtons. De l’autre côté, il y avait les romains avec les torches et les fourches. L’ambiance était électrique. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur de Jésus quand il l’avait pris contre lui, dans ses bras, au creux de son immense cape jaune.

Jésus avait toujours été rassurant. Il savait le calmer juste en le regardant, en lui souriant. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour l’apaiser instantanément. Il dégageait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose d’indescriptible et qui le rendait heureux.

C’est pour cela qu’il l’avait suivi au début. Il ne s’était pas demandé si c’était bien ou mal, s’il avait raison ou tort, s’il faisait du tort à ses parents. Non, il avait su que sa vie était aux côtés de cet homme et qu’il voulait l’aider dans sa mission.

 

Savoir s’il était un homme ou un dieu ou un être entre les deux ne l’importait pas. Pire, il n’était pas capable de comprendre toutes ces subtilités et s’en moquait. Il n’avait jamais été très porté sur la religion. C’était un état de fait, qu’être juif. Il suivait les règles parce que c’était ainsi que cela se faisait, que c’était la tradition. Alors, son éducation sur les choses religieuses compliquées, telles que la nature réelle de Jésus, était très floue.

Jésus allait à l’encontre de toutes les traditions, de toutes les choses qui se font depuis toujours. Sauf que tout cela paraissait normal. Inné. Comme si soudainement, il avait découvert le véritable sens de la foi. Jésus avait insufflé quelque chose en lui.

Alors quand il lui avait dit d’aller le dénoncer, d’aller tout raconter, de prendre l’argent, il n’avait pas compris. C’était trop compliqué pour lui et il n’avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il avait juste eu confiance en Jésus. Comme toujours depuis ces mois qu’ils partageaient, il avait écouté son rabbi.

 

Il s’était rendu au Temple, il était allé voir les Grands Prêtres de Jérusalem. Ceux-là même que Rabbi avait dénigrés quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait raconté au Sanhédrin tout ce qu’ils voulaient savoir. Il avait expliqué où se trouverait le Rabbi. Il n’avait rien gardé pour lui, comme Jésus lui avait ordonné.

Après le repas, celui où il avait laissé comprendre à tous ce qui allait se passer, Judas était allé voir Jésus. Il lui avait demandé ce qu’il voulait dire, que jamais il ne le trahirait, qu’il voulait l’aider à accomplir sa mission. Il ne comprenait pas réellement les choses, mais… Rabbi avait promis qu’il l’aiderait ainsi, qu’il lui montrerait ainsi son amour.

C’était tout ce qu’il voulait faire. Lui montrer son amour.

 

Mais rapidement, la chaleur du Rabbi s’éloigna de lui, lui fut arraché et Judas qui n’avait jamais été un bon croyant, un fils de Dieu, sentit son cœur paniquer. Il comprit que c’était la fin de Rabbi. Il le comprit peut-être encore plus surement que les autres, dont le cœur n’était pas aussi attaché au Rabbi que le sien.

Il sentit à peine le poids des trente deniers dans sa main. Sa récompense pour avoir abandonné Rabbi, pour lui avoir obéi sans rien comprendre. Mais pourquoi était-il le plus bête de ses compagnons ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas réfléchi, compris ce qu’il voulait vraiment de lui ? C’est à cet instant qu’il se reprocha de ne pas avoir écouté les prêtres, les rabbins, tous les sages et hommes de foi. Il aurait mieux compris, il ne serait pas tombé dans ce piège. Car, au final, ce n’était que cela.

Rabbi avait besoin de quelqu’un qui l’aime. Inconditionnellement, sans aucun regret, sans aucun doute. Quelqu’un qui ne comprendrait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il l’avait trouvé en la personne de Judas.

Le goût acide, un peu âcre des pièces lui emplit la bouche, alors même qu’il ne les avait pas mordu. Il les sentit lui glisser de la main. Il les entendit tomber l’une sur l’autre. Le son des pièces qui tombent, du sol meuble. Les pierres qui les font tressauter une dernière fois. Puis le silence.

Le silence absolu.

 

Les compagnons qui hurlaient après le Sanhédrin. Les fourches armées qui s’agitaient. Rabbi qui était calme, ne disait rien. Les prêtres qui l’accusaient de tous les maux.

Et lui, pourtant, il n’entendait plus rien, plus que ce silence absolu. Cette certitude parfaite que le monde venait de se perdre. Que Rabbi ne serait plus des leurs, bientôt.

Son monde n’avait plus aucun sens, même s’il devinait qu’au contraire, cela allait prendre tout son sens pour des centaines –des milliers peut-être- de personnes. Jésus allait accomplir son destin, en brisant le cœur de Judas.

 

Il le vit être emporté par les Sages. Il vit Pierre renier pour la première fois. Il se souvient des mots de Jésus. Il allait encore le faire deux fois. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre ce que Rabbi avait prédit. S’il disait vrai –et toute l’âme simple de Judas le croyait sans pour autant comprendre comment- alors il était le fils de Dieu, Dieu lui-même et Esprit divin, tout à la fois en étant différent. Cela voulait dire que sa volonté ne pouvait qu’être faite.

Qu’importe que sa volonté broyait aussi Judas. Il avait aidé Rabbi, il devrait être heureux, fier de tout cela, mais il en était incapable.

 

Alors qu’il s’éloignait du jardin maudit, il ne vit pas le mendiant se précipiter sur les trente deniers d’argent qu’il avait laissé tombé, jurant que cela était un bienfait digne du prophète Zacharie. Aurait-il simplement compris l’allusion, lui si peu instruit en choses de la foi ?

Il se souvenait de la chaleur de Rabbi contre lui, de la légèreté de son souffle contre sa peau, de son sourire bienveillant et de ses bras accueillant malgré la traitrise appelée de ses souhaits. Rabbi bientôt ne sera plus. Il appartiendra à tous, leur donnera à tous du bonheur, de l’espoir, mais ne le regardera plus lui.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution, pensa-t-il en prenant une corde et en s’approchant d’un vieil arbre. Cela ne marcha pas la première fois. L’arbre ploya comme s’il ne pouvait accepté une telle chose.

Le second fut le bon.

 

A quoi bon vivre dans un monde où le sourire de Rabbi n’est plus ?

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les différentes sources de ce récit :  
> Je me suis appuyée sur beaucoup beaucoup de textes religieux pour la manière dont Judas est présenté : La Bible (bien sûr), mais aussi l'Évangile de Judas, la balade de Judas, La Légende Dorée, Théophylacte d'Ohrid, Pierre le Chantre, Armand Abécassis. (Je sais que Borges a écrit sur le sujet, mais j'ai fait une overdose de Borges pendant mes cours d'espagnol, donc je ne l'ai pas lu)  
> Pour l'approche de Jésus, j'ai pris les grands débats du concile de Nicée, la Bible, mais j'ai aussi pioché dans plusieurs évangiles apocryphes (comme celui de Judas, de Marie-Madeleine et un peu celui de Thomas) et les divers témoignages de personnes ayant eu une apparition de Jésus à travers les âges (mais surtout Thérèse d'Avila, qui était très exaltée par son mariage mystique).  
> Pour le Sanhédrin, j'avoue, j'ai été feignasse, je me suis limitée à Flavius Josèphe et la Bible.


End file.
